The invention relates to a method to form an efficient photovoltaic cell while minimizing fabrication costs.
For some fabrication techniques, it may be useful to minimize processing temperature during later stages of fabrication. Many standard steps performed during fabrication of photovoltaic cells, such as diffusion doping and oxidation, require high temperature.
There is a need, therefore, to form the structures of a photovoltaic cell while minimizing temperature.